The Last Goodbye
by Yugiohkittylover
Summary: He loved her, she would not notice it, he continued to fall for her, she was just a simple friend. He couldn't get her off his mind, she was dyeing. Later yaoi, mobiumshipping and more...
1. Chapter 1- End of the Beginning

Me:...

Yuki:...Luna?...

Me: (cries)

Ryou are you okay Luna?

Me: no...(sobbing) I cant believe I wrote this it is so...

Yuki: I'm sure its fine (sympathetically)

Ryou: Luna doesn't own yugioh she only owns her OC's.

* * *

She sat there in the shade of the tree curled up but not able to sleep. Silently she looked around at the world children were playing with their parents as the sun was setting they were called back to their houses she just sat there. The sun had now set and the park was dark except for the dim light of a light pole she still sat waiting for someone. Her bright amethyst eyes look around but there is no one she looks down again her knees to her chest. Suddenly there is a light patter of footsteps and she looks up a young boy who could pass as her twin walked up.

"Luna-chan?" The boy calls.

"Yes Yugi-san?" She asks her voice bright despite having sat there for hours.

"I'm sorry I made you wait papa and mama were awake a long time arguing again." The young boy, Yugi smiled at her.

"It's fine my parents let me out to play early." The young girl, Yuki smiled at her friend.

"Your lucky Yuki-chan your parents are really nice." Yugi sat down next to her.

"Yah they are Yugi, are your parents hurting you at all?" Yuki asked with more worry then possible for her young age.

"They fight a lot Yuki-chan I wish I had your parents they always are nice and get along." Yugi smiled at her.

"I'm sure it will..." Yuki was cut of by a sudden scream filling the air. Both children ran towards the scream to see Yuki's house on fire and her mother dead outside.

"Mama?" Yuki approached her mother as the villagers dumped water onto the raging fire.

"Yuki..." Yugi's voice trailed off as Yuki just stared at the body.

"She's dead..." Yuki whispered falling onto Yugi's shoulder.

_~Time skip 5 years later~_

A twelve year old Yuki sat in her room silently hearing the crashing upstairs.

"Yuki!" Her fathers voice was slurred drunk again that night.

"Yes father is there something you needed?" Yuki walked down the stairs to see her father leaning on the wall.

"Come here you fl****** girl!" His voice was rage filled.

"Yes father." Yuki calmly stepped towards him her face showing a slight look of fear.

"Fl****** piece of s***!" He slapped her on the cheek with such force it threw her backwards.

"Where are you going you ungrateful child its an embarrassment to have you as a daughter!" He repeatedly slapped and kicked her finally he pulled out a knife and her face changed to a look of complete terror.

"Please don't." Her voice was small and her father ignored it and stabbed the knife into her arm, she cried out in agony knowing no one could hear her in this house.

"You deserve this you piece of s*** you killed your fl****** mother you deserve to die!" He screamed at her and continually stabbed her until he stabbed her deep in the right lung. The carpet was red with blood as her father took out a can of gasoline and spread it around the room and took out a lighter leaving the room her through the lighter in causing the whole room to go up in flames. Yuki just laid there bleeding on the floor with a broken legs both arms broken and a few cracked ribs as the fire moved closer.

"I'm sorry Yugi..." She whispered as the fire consumed her.

* * *

_~Three years later~_

"Your highness!" A servant called for the prince.

"Yes, is something wrong?" The prince came out of his room wearing a dark purple robe with golden bracelets and necklaces lining his arms and neck and in his hair rested a crown with a mood diamond in the middle that was currently black.

"Your grandfather the king wishes to see you, your siblings are already there." The servant quickly bowed and left hurriedly. The prince sighed and walked towards the thrown room. He finally reached the door and opened it to see the council, his siblings and his grandfather already there.

"Ahh, Yugi we were waiting for you how was your night my boy?" His grandfather asked kindly.

"It was fine grandfather what did you need me here for?" Yugi asked his voice strong with no emotions shown.

"Yes back to that I wanted you and your siblings to know the pharaoh of Egypt, his sons and his council is coming for a visit I expect you will behave yourselves."

"Yes grandfather." They all said together.

"Thank you my boys they will arrive tomorrow now you may rest for the rest of the day. The four boys nodded and walked out of the thrown room.

"How have you been?" Yugi asked his three brothers.

"I'm fine Yugi same with Malik and Jou. Are you still having thoughs dreams?" The albino boy Ryou asked his eyes held concern for Yugi.

"Yes Ryou how can I not?" Yugi sighed.

"Come on Yugi cheer up we get a day off lets got hang out by the pond you love it there!" Jou tried to cheer Yugi up.

"Yah lets go." Yugi smiled as Malik dunked Jou with a bucket of water.

"Why you! Come back here Malik!" A soaked Jou chased after Malik towards the kitchen.

"Oh dear, Yugi do you mind if I go after them before they cause any major damages and havoc to the kitchen or palace?" Ryou sighed watching the two run around causing servants to trip and drop what ever they were carrying and nocking over priceless fragile vases and statues.

"Of course you can Ryou I'll see you at the pond after you have stopped them, you don't need to ask promotion from me Ryou." Yugi smiled at his brother.

"Are you sure Yugi if you want me to stay with you I will." Ryou looked at him worriedly.

"It is truly fine Ryou now go stop them and all see you soon." Yugi watched as Ryou quickly ran down the hall towards where Jou and Malik had run earlier. Yugi smiled sadly after Ryou had disappeared down the hallway and sighed.

"I wish you were here Yuki..." A single tear fell down his cheek but he wiped it away as he continued to walk towards the pond.

* * *

Me: ...

Yuki: (crying)

Ryou: come one you guys you need to cheer up and Yuki I think Yugi needs you.

Yuki: (leaves to search for Yugi)

Me: (sobs) poor Yuki and Yugi

Ryou: (puts arm around Luna) come on it's okay Luna

Me: But it is depressing how could I put them through this?

Ryou: It's okay now go find Kara and rest.

Me: okay (walks away in search of Kara)

Ryou: please review, follow and faverit to cheer Luna up, she will hopefully get happy soon. so thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2- Myserys, Merigges, Wait What?

Me: people don't like this story

Ryou: i'm sure it's fine Luna but you might want to go cheer up Yuki she is sort of upset...

Me: why? (oblivious)

Yuki: because you killed me in the first chapter! (sobbing)

Me: is that bad? (clueless)

Yuki: (breaks into more tears)

Ryou: yes Luna killing people is bad

Me: it is? (surprised)

Ryou: yah it is... (anime sweat drops)

Me: wow well anyways disclaimer please!

Ryou: Luna doesn't own yugioh she only owns her OC's

It hurt, why? What had she ever done she never did anything wrong, she always listened. Why did people insist on just making her hurt first her parents were hard on her, mother had always been harsh but would never be worse then a slap on her face and stopped her father from giving her worse but then her mother had been murdered by her father no he was not considered a father to her he was a demon of which would just beat her but why? When had she ever done anything to him? She was good getting everything he asked of her always being on time never telling anyone so why? Suddenly a burning sensation struck her and it hurt but it was strangely comforting it didn't hurt when she thought of it, pain what was it? Did everyone feel it? or was it only her? there was a sharp sensation on her arm but she brushed it off only to have it come more and more. It was annoying she kicked in that direction not opening her eyes. There was a thud and then utter silence no pain or loud noises like yelling it was pure and utter silence and it felt conferring to her. Finally she opened her eyes but there was still nothing just black, had she truly died? She would have laughed at the thought if her lips could move but they couldn't. No one cared she was a mistake everything she ever did was wrong and they would yell if she was the best saying she cheated and if she got anything less they would say she was a slacker. But through all that she had lost her will to fight them any more she let them say things she let them hurt her until now they had finally killed her the inconvenience, the mistake, a waste of life. This blackness welcomed her as she started to drift off only to feel a girls touch on her skin it felt like ice so cold as if death had claimed it long ago.

"_Wake up..._" The voice was lifeless no emotions or ascents an voice that had nothing it was a voice of someone who had lost everything a long time ago. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out her lungs were frozen in place like they had never been used in a long time.

"_Hurry before they come._" The voice spoke again except there was the slightest trace of anxiety in the voice. She still could not move there was only black and that cold touch that seemed to have frozen any means of moving. she heard a soft sigh before she was picked up like a young injured child. She felt the coldness of the persons body but did nothing body hanging limply.

"_We must hurry they are coming they want you but they must not get you they will take you away from here but I will make sure you stay away from them they will never have you._" The voice quieted as the person or thing carrying her started to run quickly through the black still she made no noise what was the point. After a long run the person finally stopped and set her down on something soft.

"_You will stay never remember never forget yet they are never to know. What is your name?_" The voice was strange as it asked her the question.

"Name..." The word sounded foren on her tounge as her voice finally came back soft and fragile.

"_It has worked now we may begin..._" The voice was once again empty like all emotion had been drained from it. Suddenly a burning sensation filled her body it scared her there was no air no water there was nothing no darkness to hid in. The pain was unbearable and it only got worse.

"I'm going to die..." her voice sounded foren to her as though it was not hers. A small humorless and cold laugh came from somewhere to her back but she just tried to make the burning go away but it wouldn't stop

"_You won't die you are needed here so I will not allow you to besides you have defied fate and your own future so many times the world has tried to block me from you nut they can't I will always win, they can never stop me. Just sleep when you wake up nothing will ever be wrong again._" The voice faded as she willingly let sleep clamed her.

* * *

Yugi sat on the thrown room bored to death along with Ryou, Jou and Malik in their assigned seats since they were also nobles.

"What was it you needed to discuses with me?" Yugi hid his annoyed tone as he broke into at pointless fight that the council was bickering about for no reason.

"Well my king before you inherited the thrown your grandfather had a mirage between you and the princes of another nation. Along with Healer Ryou, Torcher master Malik and Beast master Joey." The head council informed the now stunned king.

"And when will I meet these princes?" Yugi asked out of pure shock to the new situation.

"They should be arriving around now." Just as the words were said there was a nock on the thrown room doors causing Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou to sit up strait.

"Open the doors!" Yugi called and the doors were pushed open to revile nine people standing there.

"Ah, your highness this is the pharaoh and princes of Eriptt, a great kingdom to the east of which you were arranged of mirages with." The head council informed Yugi as the nine people walked into the thrown room.

"Hello king Yugi I am Kuro the current pharaoh of Eriptt and these are my younger brothers the princes of Eriptt and their servants Atem and his servant Yami, Alfika and his servant Bakura, Mariku and his servant Marik and Seth and his servant Seto." The king who looked around nineteen introduced the group gesturing at each person when their name was said.

"Pleased to meet you my name is Yugi the current king of the Hakai sa reta kingdom this is my council and my closest advisers, Ryou a healer, Malik the torcher master and Jou the beast master. Now I believe we are here to talk about the marriages and uniting our kingdoms, correct?" Yugi also gestured to the surtin people.

"Indeed in the document your grandfather wrote the marriages will be you and Atem, Ryou and Alfika, Malik and Mariku and Jou and Seth." Kuro listed off the marriage couples.

"Of course now if that is all my guards will assort you to a room and according to the marriage papers the couples must sleep together so the princes and their servants may follow their respected person." Yugi sighed and got up from the thrown leaving the thrown room with the two boys who looked amazingly similar to him following him. Arriving at his room he pushed the doors open and sat on his bed waiting for the two boy to follow him in before the door closed.

"So you are Atem and Yami if I heard correctly." Yugi asked them.

"Yes my name is Atem and this is Yami." Yugi could tell that Atem wasn't fond of the marriage from the moment he had seen him and also saw something that slightly interested him.

"You do not treat Yami as a servant, why?" Yugi voiced his question.

"Because it is what I want to do." He seemed to be getting defensive making Yugi suspect something so he voiced his thoughts.

"You love Yami and he loves you correct." Yugi deadpanned seeing Atem and Yami look a little nervous, he sighed.

"There is no reason to get nervous about it and I won't do anything I can call off the wedding even. Any way there is a separate room behind that door where you may stay." Yugi pointed to the door before taking off his crown, jewelry and shirt reviling his soft pale skin. As Atem and Yami left he sighed again existed and allowed a few tears to slide down his face it seemed like everyone had some one but him. His love had been taken away from him only a few days before he became king. Suddenly there was a nock on the door and Yugi sighed once again.

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal a servant.

"There is a message from the council your highness the queen and princess of the Matsu kingdom will be arriving tomorrow." The servant looked nervously at the ground.

"What are their names?" Yugi asked gently not to scare the servant.

"Princess Hikara and Queen Yuki." Yugi froze before he quickly told the servant to leave. He fell back on the bed still in shock.

"Yuki, is it really you?"

* * *

Me: (smirking evilly)

Kara: (looking slightly worried) what did you do?

Me: pink.

Kara: wha...

Malik, Jou and Ryou: (come running in their hair all died pink.)

Kara: ohh

Me: (leaves quickly)

Malik, Jou and Ryou: (chases after me)

Kara: anyways thanks for reading and please review, follow and favorite.


End file.
